


Fare la propria parte

by EstherGreenwoodEFP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breasts, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Slut Shaming, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherGreenwoodEFP/pseuds/EstherGreenwoodEFP
Summary: Ginny impara che quando si nasce in una famiglia povera, ognuno deve fare la propria parte.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley/Other(s), Ginny Weasley/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Fare la propria parte

In ginocchio al centro della stanza, la giovane se ne stava con gli occhi serrati.  
Non voleva vedere quello che la circondava.  
Non voleva vedere gli occhi incendiati dalla lussuria di quei tre ragazzi.  
Non voleva vedere le loro mani muoversi con ritmo scomposto sulla carne eretta e tumida dei loro peni turgidi e oscenamente indirizzati verso di lei.  
Non voleva vedere il momento in cui il primo di loro avrebbe perso il controllo, innaffiando il suo seno nudo con un caldo e abbondante strato di liquido bianco e colloso.  
Non voleva vedere, ma non poteva impedirsi di sentire.  
Di sentire l'aria fredda inturgidire suo malgrado i suoi capezzoli esposti.  
di sentire le ruvide assi del pavimento graffiarle le ginocchia.  
Di sentire gli ansiti rochi e osceni di quei tre ragazzi, o il rumore umido delle loro mani che strofinavano la loro carne.  
Di sentire i commenti volgari con cui si incitavano l'un l'altro, parlando di lei come se non fosse presente.  
Come se fosse soltanto un oggetto, un mero strumento del loro piacere.  
"Guarda come ansima, questa troietta. Scommetto che le piacerebbe scoparci tutti e tre assieme".  
"Tranquilla, bella, tra poco ti diamo così tanta crema da farti fare indigestione...“  
"Questa qui è fatta solo per rizzare cazzi...“  
  
È la terza volta che Ginny Weasley si ritrova a lasciare il dormitorio dei ragazzi del settimo anno con la camicia della divisa oscenamente incollata al corpo. Non le hanno nemmeno permesso di ripulirsi, quei maiali. Quando ha cercato di farlo, Oliver Wood le ha dato uno schiaffo, e poi le ha afferrato una ciocca dei lunghi capelli e l"ha usata per raccogliere lo sperma che aveva sul seno per spalmarglielo in faccia.  
"E vedi di leccarti le labbra, vacca", ha detto ridendo.  
E poi ha lanciato il suo galeone ai piedi di Percy, che lo ha intascato con espressione seria.  
"Ormai tua sorella ha visto più sborra del bagno dei Prefetti", ha detto Wood ridendo.  
Percy ha annuito, pensieroso, aggiustandosi discretamente il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni.  
"Ormai Ginny è cresciuta", ha confermato il caposcuola, "per dieci galeoni la settilana prossima ve la faccio scopare".


End file.
